Fin del Ciclo
by NightWishes27
Summary: Aveces, si ella escucha con suficiente atención, podía escuchar su voz


Hola, si nueva traducción, esta originalmente escrito por "Kiwi4me" ella me dio su autorización, incluso si te metes en su perfil ella misma lo dice, y eso esta padre!

y bueno el Fic

CHEESY ALERT! Hehe

* * *

Siempre era lo mismo, a ella no le gustaba, pero realmente no había mucho en ella de que quejarse, así es como tenía que ser, ella podía sentir un estruendo en su pecho que le hizo cosquillas en su corazón y toco la nariz, contuvo las lágrimas que trataban de salir mientras caminaba a cerrar la ventana, ella dejo que el viento bailara por su cuarto mientras ella cerraba los ojos, inhalando el aire de la noche, podía sentir la frialdad rodear sus pulmones. Dejando salir un pequeño suspiro, abrió esos ojos que contenían todas esas emociones que el amaba. Cerrando la ventana, se dirigió a su cama donde y se deslizó dentro, tirando de la cobija sobre ella, y continuo recordando los días que habían pasado juntos.

- Ino - su voz la hizo estremecer.

Ella trato de abrir sus cansados ojos, pero se sentían muy pesados

- Ino - su voz se había vuelto más suave esta vez, e Ino sintió que podría llorar en cualquier momento.

Ella agarro su mano deseando sentir su calor, pero sólo toco aire, quería llamar su nombre, pero eso tampoco serviría de nada. se rasco los ojos tratando de poder abrirlos.

- Ino - su voz estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en su cara.

entonses sus ojos se abrieron rápidamenterápidamente

pero se despertó sólo en una cama fría, sus ojos se cerrarían de nuevo deseando que sus sueños la envolvieran de esperanza, pero nunca lo hacen. Se levantó, y tomo un baño que momentáneamente calentaría su frío corazón.

Saliendo al aire de la mañana, ella podía ver personas tomando se de la mano mientras caminaban, mirando abajo a su propia mano, y encontró el vacío más insoportable.

Cerro su mano, ella sólo podía mirar a su memoria cuando su mano estaba en la de ella, enredando sus dedos, sentiría su calor en ellos. Pero no había nada. El no estaba allí.

Lo extraña tanto que aveces ella siente que esta soñando, y esta tratando de despertarse de esa pesadilla sin el. E ignoraba las punzadas en sus ojos mientras parpadeaba para no sentir el dolor. Ella término donde el se le confeso.

El día en el que finalmente se rindió y le dijo todo, le dijo que ella era todo lo que trato de evitar pero no pudo, por que la ama.

Ella se río a ese recuerdo.

aveces, si ella escucha suficiente, podía escuchar su voz, los susurros de amor siempre la harían feliz y triste, todo al mismo tiempo.

Solo quiere aferrarse a el una vez mas, aferrarse a la esperanza y amor que el le había dado, y ella a el.

Aveces se odia a sí misma por sentirse de esa manera, por sentirse tan sombría sin el, ella había peleado demasiado para ser la mujer independiente que es hoy, intentó lo mejor, eso era seguro, pero ella sólo podía intentar tanto antes de caer más profundamente en el poso de la desesperación, ella era feliz, tenía amigos, su familia, pero no lo tenía a el.

Dejo salir un profundo suspiro mientras un ceño se formaba en su rostro, a sido tanto tiempo desde que lo vio.

"demasiado tiempo" pensó tristemente abrazandose a sí misma contra el árbol.

- Ino - escucho y no pudo evitar mirar.

Allí ella lo vio, con su oscuro pelo, y sus uniformemente oscuros ojo.

El camino hacia ella, e Ino se encontró sin habla de nuevo, como es que el era capaz de hacer eso?

ella no sabía, y no le importaba, le extrañaba, pero lo extrañaba más a el.

- Sasuke - susurro mientras su movía su mano para tocarlo, esperando que no fuera sólo un fragmento de su imaginación.

Toco piel.

Pudo sentir calor en sus fríos dedos y sintió que su boca formaba una sonrisa, puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello cuando se pegaba más a el, puso su cabeza en la curva de cuello mientras las lágrimas se sentían en la esquina de sus ojos.

- te extrañe - manejo a decir, y el puso sus brazos en su cintura.

- yo también - le respondió Sasuke inhalando su aroma.

Ino río suavemente al comentario, antes de salir del abrazo y mirándolo con todo el amor que podía tener, inclinandose hacia enfrente, lo beso disfrutando la calidez de su cuerpo, el devolvió el beso atrayéndola más hacia el, las lágrimas de Ino iban cayendo en la mejilla de Sasuke, pero a el no le importaba, nunca le importaba.

Cuando se separaron ella sonrió.

- te fuiste por tanto tiempo - dijo en voz baja.

- lo se - el puso su frente contra la de ella - ... Lo siento-

ella no dijo nada, cerro sus ojos sintiendo el sonido de sus latidos, lloro por el, cuando se anunció que iba a ser asesinado ¿Cómo iban a matar a alguien que ama? Estaba triste, enojada y herida, sin embargo ella tenía fe, tenía fe en que Naruto lo traería de vuelta a casa, a ella.

En un momento, ella lo odiaba, odiaba el hecho de que el la dejo sola sabiendo lo mucho que ella lo ama, después de la confesión , no mucho después, el se fue sin mirar atrás lo que estaba dejando. La había puesto enojada, y ella realmente pensó que no lo amaba más, pero lo hacia, era inevitable pensó.

El y ella era como la lluvia y las nubes, siempre cerca.

- así que Naruto finalmente te trajo de vuelta - le pregunto alejándose un poco.

- si - le contesto.

- desearía haberte visto - admitió tristemente -... Cuando estaba en misiones y durante la guerra - toco su rostro - desearía haberte visto de nuevo.

- no - toco la mano contra su rostro - me hubieras odiado más

- Sasuke - frunció un poco el ceño - no querías verme? - tenía un poco de enojo retenido y Sasuke pudo sentirlo.

- pelee contra tus amigos - aparto la mirada antes de volver a ver sus ojos - casi mato a Naruto y Sakura, no quería que me vieras de esa forma

_no quería hacerte daño también, leyó claramente En sus ojos que sintió todo su enojo desvanecerse _

- me hubiera gusta hacerte cambiar de opinión - susurro, suavemente quitando su toque.

_No quería dejarte ir,_ el sonrió un poco a esa honesta confesión.

_ - Ino - _beso su frente - gracias

- Sasuke - sonrió y siguió - te vas a quedar, para bien?

_No me dejes otra vez_

_- _Sí - sonrió de nuevo - estoy en casa

_Te quiero_

- me alegro - le beso una vez más antes de volver a abrazarlo - de verdad me alegro

_yo siempre te quiero, y siempre lo haré _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Unos días después Sasuke e Ino fueron vistos hablando entre ellos y dandose toques íntimos (no de ese modo...) Naruto, siendo el más valiente para preguntarle a los dos para recibir un fuerte puñetazo por parte de una enojada Ino cuando el les pregunto si estaban haciéndolo.

cuando el Rubio regreso al resto del grupo que estaban esperando una respuesta, el les respondió diciendo que no había nada entre el Ex-Traidor y la flor de Konoha.

- después de todo - explico - aparte, no es como que lo estén haciendo o algo así

Esa declaración sólo le consiguió unos puñetazos en su fuerte cráneo

* * *

Y listo, espero que les haya gustado :)

hehe me estaré enfocando más en escribir traducciones para que haya más one-Shots y demás en español.


End file.
